powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Darkness
' ' The Sword of Darkness was a sword used by Tommy Oliver when he was under Rita Repulsa's power as the Evil Green Ranger. The sword initially belonged to Zordon but 10,000 years ago, it was stolen from him by Knasty Knight, after he defeated Zordon's soldiers in battle, who presented the sword to Rita as a prize. History Receiving the Sword It made its first appearance after Tommy displayed his powers to the Power Rangers. To maintain her evil spell on Tommy, Rita decided to give him the sword. To earn it, Tommy had to defeat a squad of Putties using his skills alone. He passed the test and received the sword. Using the Sword Armed with the Sword of Darkness, Tommy's power was extraordinary. He battled four of the the Rangers after transporting their leader, Jason, the Red Ranger, into the Dark Dimension. Tommy then showed his skill with the sword by holding his own against the other four and used the sword's power to bring them to their knees. But the Rangers summoned their Dinozords and formed the Megazord. Using the Mammoth Shield, the Megazord reflected the Green Ranger's attack. Knowing he was outmatched, Tommy retreated. Tommy then used the Sword of Darkness against Jason in the Dark Dimension and was just about to kill him when Billy teleported Jason back to the Command Center. In a plot to eliminate the Zords, Rita grew Tommy to the size of the Megazord. He then used the Sword of Darkness against the Megazord and, with help from Goldar and Scorpina, he defeated the Megazord and caused it to fall into the Earth. Destroying the Sword However, Zordon brought the Megazord back. After his Dragonzord lost, Tommy used the Sword of Darkness one final time against Jason in an epic duel. Jason defeated Tommy by knocking the sword out of his hand with his charged Power Sword and used his Blade Blaster to vaporize the Sword of Darkness, thus freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell. Return of the Sword The Sword of Darkness reappeared when Rita decided to form the Mutant Rangers, though it is unknown if it was the actual sword itself or merely its replica. It was wielded by the Green Mutant Ranger, who used it against Tommy. The Green Mutant Ranger was last seen wielding the Sword of Darkness when fighting the Dragonzord, before he was destroyed. In the script for The Green Dream episode, Zedd claims that the Sword of Power was forged using fragments of the Sword of Darkness. In Zyuranger The Sword of Darkness was based off of the Sword of Hellfriede in Zyuranger. Since Burai, the Dragon Ranger, was mentally insane due to watching his father slain by the Yamato Tribe King millions of years prior, received the sword from the Witch Bandora in order to amplify his insanity and put him under her control. When the Sword of Hellfriede was destroyed, Burai was still not well. It was not until Geki asked his brother to kill him that Burai finally came to his senses. In Power Rangers Legacy Wars Tommy Oliver is seen wielding the sword as "The Dark Dragon" in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Little information is given on this character's origin or reason for wielding the sword. Notes *On two separate occasions, the Sword of Darkness was incorrectly referred to as the Power Sword. The first was immediately after it had been destroyed, and Zack explained, "You destroyed the Power Sword; Rita's spell is broken!" The second was during the Dino Thunder episode, "Legacy of Power", where Tommy, in his video diary, explained how his friends never gave up and destroyed the Power Sword. *The Sword Of Darkness In the Comics was repurposed into a bow for the Ranger Slayer, keeping her under mind control. After the spell was broken she fixed her bow and now uses it as her main weapon. *Tommy summoned the Sword of Evil once again in Super Power Beatdown to block Dark Ryu’s Evil Hadoken. He then repulsed the power back at him with a wave of green fire before stabbing him with it. He also uses the Sword in Power Rangers Legacy Wars as the Green Ranger V2 And In Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid as the Pre-Order Bonus Outfit Green V2. It is unknown if the sword of darkness still exists in the canon world. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Arsenal Category:Artifacts Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Arsenal (Mutant Rangers)